The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Chrysanthemum cinerariaefolium, which has been designated by the cultivar name Arizona. Chrysanthemum cinerariaefolium, Vis. Arizona is the product of selective breeding program having the objective of creating new Chrysanthemum cultivars whose characteristics include environmental stress tolerance, high pyrethrin content, uniform flower stalk extension and substantially erect growth. The new Chrysanthemum plant is largely sterile. Chrysanthemum cinerariaefolium Vis. Arizona is the result of a recurrent selection breeding program started in 1979 from Chrysanthemum cinerariaefolium seed of unknown origin. The breeder stock is held by the University of Arizona, College of Agriculture, Department of Plant Sciences, Tuscon, Ariz.